


Something goes Here

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A co-author, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Au kind of???, Before shit went down, Biting, Developing Relationship, Dragon summoning, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, For this one, Full of violence, Genji be helpful, I have a dark heart, Jack acts like a dad, Just a chapter, Light Angst, M/M, No talon, Occasionally drunk, Okay a couple, On overwatch, Smut, So does reyes, There might be, You don't know the antagonist, this is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Title unrelated because im bad at titles but this is my first official ship that is not with the reader, and its a new fandom too, don't worry I still love RT/AH and I will update soon, but hey you guys know me and that I love you all, you also im occasionally sadistic but anyway lets try something I haven't done before)"Did you just confess you love me?" He said(We all know I don't ever add much of a summary so Don't judge a book by its cover love ya guys <3 ) DISCONTINUED





	1. Chapter 1

The day was like any other they stop a few gang members, they train, they eat, they sleep, and its getting boring especially for Jesse McCree, the BlackWatch agent. He barley did anything other than train with genji and get a physical from lúcio.

Hanzo on the other hand tried finding peace in his free time after training, jesse would alway go to watch Hanzo meditate, the man always fascinated him, of course he would never say it to him, he could always think or daydream, though whenever he did get close to the archer just to lay down in the sunlight by him, jesse would almost always wake up with Hanzo's head on his chest and to his side.

This was like heaven to him and occasionally he'd check his pulse, jesse would just watch as hanzo slept and smile knowing that Hanzo's trust had gone far and great length to just allow him to sit near people let alone sleep on them.

This was only ever around jesse, he never understood why it was him and he was always extremely grateful it was him, he never wasted a moment soaking in Hanzo sleeping, and sometimes he would just go back to sleep.

Though today would be different, today he'd finally ask Hanzo for a date and be completely honest about it, so he'd get a real answer from Hanzo.

(Hanzo's point of view now)

He enjoyed Jesse's company, he enjoyed seeing someone be positive in the worst of times, and he felt like jesse accepted him for everything he's done and for who he is.

Hanzo could almost say that he trusted jesse with his life. He does, but he couldn't quite say it yet. He knew about the days he would allow himself to lay on jesse's chest when he came around for a nap.

He loved that jesse trusted him enough to sleep by him, deep down he knew somewhere inside him was the reason he loved jesse, he never told anyone, but jesse had talked him into joining overwatch and credited his brother.

He knew and loved how jesse would always check his own pulse on the days they were physically touching. He was glad jesse understood his sleepless nights would be taken away every time jesse was close.

Though he was afraid of someone taking jesse from him, its a thought that always scared him, after all he believed jesse could only love women. Though he never knew later would be different.


	2. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

I was going to make this a good chapter but im discontinuing it and any overwatch I have...I've stared into my mirror and I can only do as I do im sorry but this is a discontinuation because someone had to ruin it for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so its short, I didn't wanna add talking yet because I haven't mastered the talking of Jesse and some will have short chapters when I feel inspired or not today was okay. Anyway! Love you all


End file.
